A World Worth Living In
by FanfictionGirl99
Summary: When new student, Lily W. comes to class, how much will Riley's, Lucas's, Maya's, Farkle's, and even Lily's life change.
1. First Day

"Ok, class, today we have a new student..." Mr. Matthews smiled as a girl with nerdy glasses, and shoulder length strawberry blonde hair, walked in.

"Hi! My name is Lily. Nice to meet you guys!" The new girl waved. Riley and Maya smiled, they were both thinking the same thing, 'Finally, another girl!' Lucas and Farkle exchanged glances.

"Hi, my name is Riley, and these are my friends, Maya, Lucas, and Farkle." Riley said as she stood up. Lily looked at the four children before finally laying her eyes upon Farkle.

"Okay... umm... we are out of desks... would an-" Mr. Matthew started, but was interrupted by Farkle.

"I'll share, sir!" Farkle exclaimed. He patted his seat and Lily smiled and took the offer, sitting down next to Farkle.

"Okay... that will work for now, let's get started with our lesson," Mr. Matthews grinned at the short boy's excitement, "Who is this?"

"That, would be Mother Teresa, she was an Indian nun whom founded many charities." Lily starts. She smiles at Farkle, as if to tell him to continue.

"Sadly she died in 1997 due to heart failure!" Farkle says looking over at Lily, whom nods. The bell rings, it's time for lunch.

"Hey, Lily, do you wanna sleepover at my place next weekend?" Maya asks, she and Riley had made a plan! A plan to get Farkle and Lily together.

"Umm...sure, why not!" Lily smiled, but she was uneasy.

"I'm going to be there to!" Riley laughs, this just makes Lily more uneasy. Farkle walks up to the table.

"Ladies! Lily... you okay?" Farkle asks worriedly. Lily swears in her mind.

"Yeah..." Lily answers, Riley and Maya stand up and go dump their trays. Farkle takes Maya's seat next to Lily.

"Your not fine... don't you remember, I'm a genius, I can tell when something's wrong!" Farkle laughs.

"Yeah, I remember! It's just... Maya invited me to a sleepover at her place next weekend, and... I've never been to a sleepover... no ones ever invited me!" Lily looks down, she hopes Farkle won't judge her. Farkle grins.

"Me neither! Hey... do you want to have a 'test sleepover' at my place tonight?" Farkle mumbles. He seems really nervous. (A/N - NO SMUT! Yet... ;))

Lily smiles and says, " That sounds... awesome! Just me and you?"

"Yeah... if that's okay with you..." Farkle blushes."Yeah, I'm okay with it," Lily smiles as she stands up, "I have to go to class... bye Farkle. I'll text you later." Lily bends down and gives Farkle a hug. At first he is shocked by the action but, hugs Lily back. Farkle smiles as Lily walks off. Lucas comes over to the table.

"What was that all about?" Lucas asks. Farkle just blushes harder.

"You like her don't you!?" Lucas exclaims. Farkle nods.

\- Lily's POV- After the hug-

I can't believe I hugged him... and he hugged back! I was in the middle of fan-girling, when Riley came up to me.

"What's up?" She asks. I gulp.

"Nothing, just excited for the sleepover next weekend." I lie. She buys it and walks off.

-3 hours later-

School was over and I rushed home to ask my mom about the two upcoming sleepovers I'd been invited to.

"MOM!" I hollered.

"I'm in the kitchen." She replied. I put down my backpack and ran into the kitchen.

"Did you make any new friends, Lil?" She asked immediately.

"Yep! Riley, Maya, Lucas and Farkle. Speaking of friend can I sleepover at Farkle's tonight and at Maya's next weekend.

"If it's alright with their parent go right ahead." She smiles I give her a hug.

"Thanks mom!" I tell her as I run upstairs to my room. I decide to text Farkle.

-Texts-

L- Hey Farkle! My mom said I can come over! What time should I come over?

F- Umm... 2 hours? 5:00?

L- Yeah! Sound good...speaking of... where do you live?

F- I'll email you a map!

L- K, see you at 5.

F- Wait, Lily?

L- I'm sorry I have to go... we can talk at 5.

-Reality-

-Farkle's POV-

Great... 2 hours... why didn't I just say, now? Oh, right, because I didn't want to sound needy. At least I have more time to think about what I was going to tell her.

* * *

**Sorry, this took so long to post! FR (First Review)- Amanda ~If your never going to write then why did u even make a story and intro also description! No offense but your kinda confusing, but your story sounds intersecting so plz update soon!~ I'm SO sorry for not updating, I had writers block! Also... I know I'm confusing, I try! ;) Anyway thanks Amanda! Leave reviews with questions for a Q/A Page! I will answer ALL questions! :) TTYL BYE!  
**


	2. Test Sleepover'

-No Ones POV-

*2 Hours Later*

Lily knocks on Farkle's front door, he answers. He smiles and let her in. Farkle then leads Lily to his room. Lily gasps, his room is FULL of science stuff!

"So? What do we do at these?" Farkle asks giggling at her excitement. Lily shrugs.

"I don't know... Why don't we look it up?" Lily asks. Farkle pulls out his laptop and finds a website with thousands of ideas! The decide to watch a movie.

"What movie should we watch?" Lily asks, "Chucky or... Chucky?" Farkle shivers just hearing the name Chucky.

"How about we w-" Farkle starts.

"Chucky it is then!" Lily laughs putting the disc in the player, "If you get scared, I'm here."

-Farkle's POV-

Why'd I have to be such a wimp? Lily obviously noticed. She was trying to comfort me... I was embarrassed.

"Lily you can press play, I'm ready... I hope!" I shifted my position quickly and nodded.

"Okay... and you can call me Lil, if you want!" Lily or Lil, tells me as she presses play. The movie starts out with a jump scare, I screech and Lily just laughs! I start to cry, I'm such a wimp she would never like me.

-Lily's POV-

I notice him start crying, I feel SO bad now. I pause the movie and lean over to him. I rub his back and let him cry on my shoulder.

"I'm SO sorry! I shouldn't have played this movie." I apologize. He shakes his head.

"No, It's my fault, I'm the wimp!" Farkle sighs.

"Farkle... your not a wimp! Your one of the bravest people I know!" I assure him. He shakes his head in shame.

"How so?" He asks. I smile I knew he was going to ask that!

"Well... you answer all the questions, in EVERY class! Even gym! You walk up to the front of the room and do Farkle time! That takes gut! I would NEVER be able to do that!" I reply. He leans over and hugs me. I yawn and we decide it's time for bed. We both change into our pajamas and fall asleep.

-Farkle's POV-

When I woke up Lily was gone, a note took her place.

**_Dear Farkle,_**

**_ I'm sorry I left! It's already 4 P.M and I have to go to a... uh... the doctors... yeah... Anyway thanks for inviting me! I had a lot of fun! See you on Monday!_**

**_ Love ~ Lil_**

I looked at the clock it was 5:30 already, but that didn't matter right now. I never got to tell Lily my secret... Also, I have to figure out were Lily is... _Also,_ Did Lily say love? She did! I shake it off... it isn't important either.

I pick up my phone and call her, she doesn't answer so I left a message, " Hey, It's Farkle, I know your not at the doctors... I'm a genius remember! Anyway call me back, thanks bye!"

-Lily's POV-

I got the message but I didn't answer. The real reason I left would be kept a secret until after the sleepover with Maya and Riley... Then I'd tell him... Maybe.


	3. I've Been Worried About You!

**-Lily's POV-**

I skipped school that week, I couldn't handle the pressure. I decided I WOULD come on Friday. It felt like only hours until Friday came along. I walked slowly into the classroom. When I opened the door the entire class, silenced. I glance at Mr. Matthews and he nods his head. I run out the door, I find my happy place, a closet under the stairs. I close the door and cry. I had only just started crying, when I heard footsteps.

"Lily!" The person calls. It's Farkle. I try to stop crying, but it's to late. Farkle opens up the door to the closet.

"Lil... what are you doing here?" Farkle asks, his voice calms me down somehow.

"I-I just like it here..." I reply, he shakes his head, but smiles.

"When you said doctors... where were you really?" He asks. I quiver, Farkle places a supportive hand on my shoulder.

"I-I just went home." I try. I know, he knows I'm lying. His hand moves down my arm. I jump when he gets to my elbow.

"Why'd you jump?" Farkle asks. I shrug and look down. The bell rings just in time. I jump up and run into the cafeteria. I find Maya and Riley and sit down.

"Hey, you excited for tonight?" Maya asks. I nod and look around... where's Farkle?

We're going to play, truth or dare... that okay?" Riley asks. I nod. I wasn't paying attention.

"So... anyway where do you live Maya?" I ask.

"Oh... my mom was going to pick you and Riley up from school... that okay?" Maya asks. I nod and Maya and Riley exchange 'excited' glances. The bell rings to, signify the end of lunch. I jump up and RUN. I don't want to bump into- I bump into someone. I look up and think, 'Please don't be Farkle, please don't be Farkle.' Luckily, it's Lucas.

"Oh, hey Lily... can we uh... talk?" He asks me. I nod but, I can't help wonder... We walk into the classroom but, instead of sitting in our usual spots we sat in the back.

"You gave Farkle, the BIGGEST scare in his life!" Lucas tells me.

"I don't know how that's possible..." I lie. Lucas puts his hand on my knee making me jump.

"Leaving his house, writing him a mysterious note, jumping when he touches your elbow, running off... that's pretty scary!" Lucas says.

"I had to g-" I started but, our teacher, Mrs. Holly, interrupted us.

"Mr. Friar, Ms. White, Can your make-out session continue _after _class?" Lucas and I both start blushing profushly. I look up and see Farkle and Riley staring at us.

"We weren't kissing." I mumble. Mrs. Holly spins around angrily.

"What was that, _Mrs. Friar_?" My eyes nearly pop out of my sockets at the name. Riley hops up and punches me in the mouth. HARD! Farkle punches Riley, then Lucas punches Farkle.

"Mr. and Mrs. Friar, Mrs. Matthews, and Mr. -" Mrs. Holly starts.

"Farkle, my name is Farkle!" Mrs. Holly growls under her breath.

She then shouts, "PRINCIPALS OFFICE, **NOW**!" Lucas, Farkle, Riley, and I run out of the classroom. I split off from the group and run to my locker.

**-Riley POV-**

She left... she just left! What the heck! I don't know where Lily was but, that was the good thing about the sleepover... TRUTH OR DARE!

* * *

**Cliff-Hanger! :) Hey! Amanda: Thanks for the shout out! Amazing so far! ~ Your VERY welcome! :) And I'm glad you enjoy this story! :)  
77Flarefox77: I really like this story. I can't wait to learn more about Lily. :) ~ I'm glad you like it :) and I will be (HOPEFULLY) having a "Lily chapter" next! :)  
So thanks you two for reviewing :) TTYL Bye!  
**


	4. Lily's Diary

**Sorry I haven't uploaded in forever! I had school!**

* * *

**Lily's POV**

I ran to my locker. After struggling to open it, I pulled out a small white journal from my book bag. I then ran to my new hiding place, the vents. This white journal, was my diary.

**Diary's POV (:P)**

_**Page 1- All About Me**_

_Hi, my name is Lily W. I am in 7th grade. I am 5'1. I have strawberry blonde, shoulder length, hair. My eyes are Greyish Blue. I have pale skin. And I have a secret. But, I can't tell you because I don't know who will read this! I have no siblings and no pets. I am 13 years old and my birthday is December 8th._

_**Page 2- My Class** _

_My history teacher is Mr. Matthews. He has a daughter in my class, Riley. She is ALWAYS perky, it's odd. Then there's Maya, she reminds me of my old friend, Sam Pucket. And there's Lucas... there's not much to say about him... he's perfect... not like perfect for me, but perfect, like all A's and he's obviously a lady's man! And last, but CERTAINLY not least, there's Farkle... where to begin. He's everything I could want. Cute, smart, funny. He likes Riley and Maya though  
_

**Lily's POV**

Why'd I agree to go to that sleepover? I sigh and climb out of the vents and head toward my locker, only to be stopped by a lady, I assume to be the principle.

"You, young lady, are in HUGE trouble." She shouts. She grabs my collar and pulls me to her office. The rest of the group, besides Maya, are all seated in the only three chairs she has. Farkle gestures for me to sit next to him but, Mrs. Principal lady, tells me to stand between Riley and Lucas.

* * *

I officially have made my shortest chapter ever! Sorry!


End file.
